As an optical information recording medium comprising recording layers and intermediate layers, for example, JP2012-89195A teaches that the recording layers contain a polymer binder and a dye dispersed in the polymer binder and that the dye absorbs a recording beam and generates heat to thereby cause the polymer binder to undergo a change in shape due to the generated heat, so that a protrusion sticking out from the recording layer into the intermediate layer is formed, whereby information is recordable in the optical information recording medium. JP2012-89195A also teaches an optical information recording medium comprising a large number of recording layers each of which preferably includes a multi-photon absorption dye as a dye in order to minimize influence on an adjacent recording layer at the time of recording or reading information.